midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Sons of Lucifer
The '''Sons of Lucifer' are a white supremacist, biker gang located outside of Midnight, TX. They are known for their violent and trouble making ways. History Five years ago, Aubrey Hamilton married Sons of Lucifer member, Peter Lowry. Two years after their marriage, he was arrested for assault, and sent to Beaumont Federal for a three year sentence. He just recently got released. Throughout Midnight, Texas In Pilot, two Son's of Lucifer bikers eat dinner at Home Cookin', while harassing their waitress, Creek Lovell. Unbeknownst to either of them, they are being watched from afar by Lemuel Bridger. Following the discovery of Aubrey Hamilton's body down by the river during the fall annual picnic, the bikers turned their attention to Bobo Winthrop, who Aubrey was engaged to. They approached him at Midnight Pawn after bursting into his shop, angry and knocking things over in a fit of rage. They assumed that Bobo killed Aubrey because he had found out the truth, that she was married to a member of their gang. Bobo tells them they are unwelcomed in his shop, though they remain to ask about the weapons and money that Bobo had apparently stashed. As the biker threatens to cut Bobo with a knife, Olivia intervenes by shooting him the shoulder, pinning him to a dresser. Then the other member pulls out his gun and shoots at Olivia, who ducks for cover. Lemuel, who is a vampire, super speeds to one of the bikers and quickly snaps his neck from behind. The biker who had been shot by Olivia was then asked by Lemuel, who had sent him, however, he does not reply with the answer Lemuel desired. He goes on to say that his brothers will burn the place to the ground until they get what they want. At this point, Lemuel decides that the biker won't see sunrise, but Lemuel will have a warm dinner and proceeds to feed upon him. Afterward, Olivia disposed of the bodies where they would not be found. In Bad Moon Rising, Bobo is placed in a locked holding cell with four members of Sons of Lucifer after refusing to cooperate with law enforcement. They had a message to deliver from Peter Lowry. However, they didn't account for Bobo having a message of his own nor where they prepared for his skilled fighting capabilities. Despite outnumbering him four-to-one, Bobo made quick work of the bikers. Then telling them that he didn't kill Aubrey, and that there was no reason for them to continue coming after him. The bikers were beaten so badly that they had to be taken to the hospital, where three were in stable condition while the fourth had to undergo surgery for his knee. It is later revealed by Manfred Bernardo, Midnight's newest resident and psychic, that Aubrey was killed by a member of Sons of Lucifer, or at the very least, she was killed by someone wearing their trademark jacket and skeleton face mask. Aubrey's ghost showed Manfred the events that transpired, leading up to her death. That night, a truck showed up, Aubrey's killer exited the vehicle, attacked her from behind, and shot her with a gun. He put her in the back of the trunk. Shortly after, he tossed the gun in the lake, then proceeding to drag Aubrey's body down to the river's edge, where he left her to die. After discovering that Bobo had been released from jail, Peter Lowry and his biker brethren killed Sheriff Livingston via a bomb attached to his car; rigged to explode upon start up. In Sexy Beast, with the investigation underway for Sheriff Livingston's murder, the Sons of Lucifer trashed Bobo's house and left a red Swastika spray painted on his wall. Later that night, Bobo paid them a visit as they hung out in the back room of a bar called the Cartoon Saloon. He throws one biker into a table before demanding to talk with Peter Lowry. However, Calvin claimed to have no knowledge of such a person, then asking if Bobo enjoyed the remodel, in reference to the attack on his house. Furious over their invasion of his home, Bobo delivers a powerful headbutt to Calvin, telling him that he knew that Lowry killed Aubrey and the Sheriff, but Peter was the polices' problem. Bobo only desired to be left alone. Bobo made them sick. Calvin called him a traitor to his family and race. He had so little pride, choosing to pollute himself by living with those in Midnight. Bobo then punches the biker in the face, knocking him on to the table before grabbing a pool stick and attempting to kill him with it. However, Fiji Cavanaugh, Midnight's resident witch arrived just in time to bring an end to the conflict. In Unearthed, the Sons of Lucifer set their sights upon Bobo and particularly Midnight Pawn. As they swan into Midnight on their motorcycles, Bobo rushes out on to witch light road, helpless as he watches one of the masked assailants throws a pipe bomb into his shop's window and explode. While he and the other residents rush to put the flames out and unbeknownst to him, the bikers kidnap Fiji from the Inquiring Mind. Shortly after extinguishing the fires, Peter calls Bobo expecting an apology for Aubrey's death. However, Bobo is only interested in Fiji's well-being. Peter assures him that she's fine, for the moment, as long as he brings him his parent's weapon stash and money. Bobo immediately agrees, even prompting to bring it right then, though Peter has his own plans and hang up on him. Meanwhile at an undisclosed location, Fiji sits unconscious and tied to a chair inside a shipping container. Peter lifts her head in order to check her neck for the patch that's keeping her sedated. Once he's satisfied, he drops her head and leaves. As the day progresses, Fiji awakens weak and disoriented. She notices the camera that sits afar and watches her; she calls out for help, but the only person to respond is Peter Lowry. Determined, Fiji tells him that he didn't know what she's capable of. This, however, wasn't true, as he had heard all about her "little trick" she pulled with the pool cue at the Cartoon Saloon. He even acknowledged just how impressive it was. He goes on to explain that the drowsiness that she was experiencing was due to the fentanyl patch they had placed on her neck. It was a hundred times stronger than morphine and it would keep her from doing her "voodoo". With fleeting consciousness, Fiji mutters that he won't stop her but her threats fall on deaf ears. Later that night, Bobo meets the bikers on a service road off of Ranchville Drive. He brings the weapons and money as instructed in the back of a delivery truck. Upon exiting the truck, he's approached by one of the gang members identified as Neck Tat, the same biker that attacked him in the jail cell at the sheriff station. Bobo hands over the keys to the truck, and another member confirms that the weapons were there. He asks for Fiji's location. Satisfied, Neck Tat agrees to take Bobo to her, but only after a his retribution for their prior altercation. Neck Tat bludgeons Bobo with a baton and knees him in the gut, knocking him to the ground. Following suit, the other bikers collectively kick him while he's down. Arriving at the Sons of Lucifer's base of operations, Peter comes face to face with a beaten and bloodied Bobo. Having done as he was asked, Bobo only wanted Fiji. Peter confirms that she's alive, which was more than what could be said for his wife, Aubrey. Bobo continues to dispute his involvement in his wife's death, that it was on him. Peter admits that in a way, Bobo was right. He should have never gotten Aubrey involved in the first place, though he believed that since Aubrey was so sweet she would have wrapped Bobo around her finger and obtain the information that they were seeking quickly. Now, however, Peter had what he wanted, but not Aubrey. True to his word, Bobo delivered all the weapons and Peter was satisfied. He agrees to take him to Fiji. Reunited with Fiji, Bobo checks on her and removes the patch from her neck. Peter continue to accuse Bobo of Aburey's death, though Fiji defends him, stating that he doesn't lie. This prompts Peter to expose Bobo's family and his past to her; Bobo used to be one of them, a white supremacist. Bobo denies any affiliation to the group, claiming that he will explain it all to Fiji later. Peter continues to exposed Bobo's past, asking if he's going to explain the church that was bombed outside of Atlanta, that he was at Ground zero. Peter upheld his deal, that he'd reunite him with Fiji, though he didn't guarantee that he'd let them leave. Upon leaving, he assures Bobo that he's not have to worry about the weapons, he and the gang would make his daddy proud. While Peter dealt with Bobo, the other bikers tested out the weapons. However, unknown to them Lemuel had stowed away underneath the delivery truck for an ambush. Upon revealing himself, he immediately begins attacking the Sons of Lucifer members, leaving a trail of bodies in his path. Elsewhere, other bikers hear the screams of their brethren and gunfire. Cyrus orders the others to find out what's happening and grabs hold of a rocket launcher. Cyrus and sever other bikers open fire on Lemuel, though the bullets to little to deter the vampire. As the other members run off in terror, Lemuel feasts on Cyrus, too shocked at what he's witnessed. Having finished off the other members, Peter blindsides Bobo as he's about to destroy the weapons with a grenade. They fight hand to hand until Peter pulls a knife on Bobo. They struggle for dominance over one another until Bobo gains the upper hand and forces the knife back on to Peter, killing him and effectively ending the reign of terror of the Sons of Lucifer from Midnight. Bobo destroys the weapons and he, Fiji and Lemuel make their way back to Midnight as the sun rises. Appearances Notable Members *Peter Lowry † *S.O.L Bikers † *Neck Tat *Calvin *Cyrus † Trivia *The Sons of Lucifer were adapted from the novel series white supremacist group, the "Men of Liberty". Gallery MTX 101-032-Sons of Lucifer-Creek.png MTX 101-084-Sons of Lucifer.png MTX 101-085~Bobo~Son of Lucifer-Lemuel.png MTX 101-086-Son of Lucifer-Lemuel.png MTX 102-010~Bobo-Neck Tat-SOL.png MTX 102-011-Neck Tat.png MTX 102-025-SOL.png MTX 102-120-Peter Lowry.png MTX 104-087-Fiji-Bobo~Calvin.png MTX 104-089-Bobo-Calvin.png MTX 105-010-Sons of Lucifer.png MTX 105-012~Bobo-Sons of Lucifer.png MTX 105-020-Peter-Fiji.png MTX 105-021-Sons of Lucifer~Fiji.png MTX 105-027-Peter.png MTX 105-029-Sons of Lucifer.png MTX 105-063~Bobo-Neck Tat.png MTX 105-071~Peter-Sons of Lucifer.png MTX 105-072-Peter-Bobo.png MTX 105-073-Peter-Sons of Lucifer~Bobo.png MTX 105-075-Weapons-Sons of Lucifer.png MTX 105-084-Sons of Lucifer-Weapons.png MTX 105-089-Peter-Sons of Lucifer.png MTX 105-094-Sons of Lucifer-Weapons.png MTX 105-103~Sons of Lucifer-Explosion.png MTX 105-104-Sons of Lucifer-Weapons.png MTX 105-118-Peter.png MTX 105-119-Peter.png References Category:Groups